


[Podfic] sketching and hoping and wanting

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Backstory, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied Underage, M/M, Molestation, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofsketching and hoping and wantingby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:In school, his favorite class was always art, followed closely by history.
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] sketching and hoping and wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sketching and hoping and wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558008) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/35pvsi8fmqtkrd2/sketching%20and%20hoping%20and%20wanting.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:40 | 2.15 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
